Personalities
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: Una discusión y un resultado desastroso. No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. *2p!Inglaterra/2p!España* Aclaraciones dentro.


_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad._

Aclaraciones: Participación de 2p!Inglaterra / 2p!España. Uso de nombres humanos.

Pairing: Inglaterra/España.

Para los que aun no saben, "2p" es como la segunda personalidad, algo así como el contrario de lo normal. Para más información, consulten a su buscador de internet más cercano…

.

* * *

_Personalities_

* * *

.

Se masajeo la sien, esperando ordenar las palabras y utilizar el tono adecuado. A esas alturas la paciencia se le había ido al carajo y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir discutiendo. Arthur soltó un último bufido antes de contratacar.

Llevaban por lo menos veinte minutos así, entre frases sarcásticas y comentarios hirientes. Todo había comenzado cuando Arthur se entero de que Francis ya sabia acerca de la relación que mantenía con Antonio. Una relación supuestamente secreta que nadie más podía saber. Por supuesto, Inglaterra no tardo en culpar a España.

-¡Imbécil, si tan solo hubieses mantenido la boca cerrada esto no estaría ocurriendo!

-Por favor, ¿Qué importa que lo sepa?

-¡Se trata de Francia! Además… ¡No tenias por qué haberle dicho!

-¡Yo no le dije nada! Por el amor de dios, realmente no te entiendo Arthur. Primero dices que sí quieres tener una relación conmigo y luego la quieres ocultar a todo el mundo…

-¡Ese no es el punto, Antonio!

-¡Entonces dime cual es el puto punto!

Arthur aguantó un insulto. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir, segundos después. El rostro se le ilumino y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Antonio expectante y totalmente confundido. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al sótano, donde entro tan rápido como llego. Antonio le siguió.

-¿Qué mierda pretendes haciendo esto?

-Bien, Francis ya lo sabe, pero no evita que pueda arreglar esto con un hechizo. Es simple, unas cuantas palabras y todo estará como antes.

Antonio quedó boquiabierto. ¿Inglaterra hablaba enserio…? Dudó de la salud mental de su pareja.

-¿Pretendes arreglar todo con un hechizo? Por dios… ¡Por qué no lo aceptas y ya!

-No lo aceptaré, nadie tiene que saberlo, es mi vida y Francia un entrometido que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar esto, no tenemos nada que ocultar realmente. No sé por qué te preocupa tanto…

-No seas idiota.

Inglaterra seleccionó un libro de la polvorienta biblioteca al fondo del sótano. Buscó la página indicada y lo volvió a su lugar. Sacó otro, cerciorándose de que esta vez era el indicado. Trazó un pentagrama en el piso, algo desfigurado debido a que al mismo tiempo le replicaba a Antonio. Se puso su capa y trató de concentrarse.

-Cállate, por favor. No puedo hacerlo correctamente si sigues hablando.

- Por el amor de dios… esto ya es demasiado… -Arthur comenzó a murmurar unas palabras, inentendibles a oídos de Antonio -¿Sabes? Me gustaría que de vez en cuando… solo de vez en cuando, fueses amable conmigo y no tuvieras miedo de que los demás sepan lo nuestro. ¡Seria lindo…!

Hastiado, Inglaterra interrumpió el hechizo, justo en la mitad.

-¡Y a mi me gustaría que de vez en cuando tuvieses la suficiente inteligencia como para ser prudente, y saber que la vida privada no se comparte con todo el mundo!

El círculo dibujado en el piso brilló levemente. De pronto, todo se oscureció, para ambos.

.

* * *

.

Los rayos del sol pronto iluminaron el rostro somnoliento de Antonio, que al percatarse, abrió los ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces, esperando aclarar la vista. Alrededor todo lucía perfectamente ordenado y en su lugar, aun seguía en casa de Arthur.

Intentó recordar que había sucedido anteriormente, algo confundido. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado discutiendo intensamente. ¿Por qué ahora estaba acostado…?

Bostezó. Despreocupándose y concluyendo que seguramente se habían reconciliado y terminado en la cama. Solía suceder, era común en su relación y no le despertó la más mínima sospecha.

Se levantó, aun era temprano y el no acostumbraba a levantarse a esas horas. Pero considerando la discusión anterior era mejor no hacer enfadar a Arthur. Tuvo que mirar el reloj y el calendario, se sentía totalmente desorientado. Camino a paso lento y perezoso hasta la cocina, esperando encontrar a Arthur. Efectivamente, ahí estaba.

Se detuvo en seco. Había algo raro ahí…

-Hello, _dear_~ -Arthur le saludó, sonriente. Al parecer, ese día había decidido alterar su vestimenta y llevar un gracioso suéter rosa, con un moño azul. En sus manos cargaba una bandeja con una docena de pastelitos, hábilmente decorados. Antonio creyó que jamás pensaría así de la comida de Arthur, pero en esta ocasión, se veían increíblemente apetecibles.

-Hola…

Arthur volvió a sonreír, mostrando una hilera de dientes perlados.

-¿Quieres uno_, love_? Los hice especialmente para ti~

-No, sabes perfectamente que no quiero morir intoxicado…

-¿Intoxicado? –Sonrió suavemente, alegre –Que cosas dices, cariño. Anda, pruébalos.

-¿Cariño…? –por unos instantes Antonio creyó seriamente que quizás Arthur se había golpeado en la cabeza. No solía llamarle así, jamás. De hecho, nunca le había dedicado palabra tierna alguna.

Arthur le extendió la bandeja, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes y azules, como el océano.

¿Ojos azules? Antonio retrocedió unos pasos, asustado.

¡Por dios, Arthur no tiene los ojos azules! ¿No eran verdes…? ¡Claro que eran verdes! Cuantas veces no había chocado con esa mirada esmeralda, típicamente directa, furiosa y cargada de orgullo. Tembló, ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo que estaba, descaradamente, suplantando a Inglaterra?

-¿_Dear_? ¿Te pasa algo? –Le miró preocupado, dejando la bandeja a un lado y acercándosele.

-T-tu… -Intentó hablar Antonio, pero las palabras no le salían. El rubio le tomo delicadamente del brazo, y le dirigió a la mesa.

-Siéntate, te prepararé el desayuno, _my love_ –Seguido tomó la bandeja y la depositó junto a él.

Antonio observó temeroso los pastelillos sobre la mesa. No sabía como reaccionar. Claramente ese tipo no era Arthur, pero… a la vez le parecía que sí lo era. Todo era completamente extraño. Las palabras amorosas. el color del cabello y el aspecto de los pastelillos no parecían propios de Arthur. Menos aun los ojos azules. Pero… el rostro era exactamente idéntico, incluso las cejas lucían sobrepobladamente espesas. La estatura y el estilo de la ropa (no los colores) también pertenecían a Arthur.

-¿Aún no pruebas los pasteles? Cariño, los hice especialmente para ti, anda, no te harán nada~ ¿Acaso dudas de mi?

Antonio negó suavemente con la cabeza, inseguro de como actuar. Arthur se aproximó, cortó un poco de pastel y lo llevó a la boca de su compañero. Inicialmente no quiso abrir la boca, pero conforme pasaban los segundos cedió.

Y… diablos. Estaba jodidamente bueno. No, es mas, estaban maravillosamente celestiales. Nunca en su vida, había probado algo tan bueno. Ni la comida de Francia podía comparársele.

Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo entero se sacudió en un espasmo desesperado, presa de un miedo innegable.

Ese tipo, definitivamente, no era Arthur.

Se levantó de la mesa, y antes de que Arthur reaccionara, salió corriendo del lugar, lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

* * *

.

.

.

Trabajaré lo más rápido que pueda en la continuación (Planeo unos tres capítulos, no será largo). Si a alguien le gusta, le pido que considere la opción de dejar un review, por pequeño que sea. Aunque sea una critica, todo sirve.

Me gusta Hetalia 2p, son tan… absurdamente retorcidos (?

Bueno, Bye~


End file.
